After accidents or injuries or strokes, some body functions are damaged and persons often need a rehabilitation process in an attempt to recapture some or all of the damaged body functions.
Rehabilitation may include one or both of two elements: physical rehabilitation and cognitive rehabilitation. Physical rehabilitation attempts to restore physical functioning of damaged body parts, such as muscles. Cognitive rehabilitation attempts to restore cognitive abilities to control the body.
Physical rehabilitation is presently mainly provided by personal attention of a physical therapist that monitors and instructs a patient in performing of certain exercises. Thus, costs for rehabilitation are high and compliance after a patient leaves a treatment center is relatively low.
Some home physical therapy devices are known, for example a product called “backlife”, which is described in (wwwdot.backlifedot.com), as on November 2004, provides Continuous Passive Movement (“CPM”) of the spine and is also used to relieve back pain.
Accidents or strokes or injuries may cause balance disorders. Balance disorders may occur from damage to the vestibular apparatus (centered in the inner ear), damage to the central nervous system (“CNS”), and/or from postural and strength deficits.
Balance tests, either observational or computerized for detecting and classifying balance disorders have been developed. Balance training exercises are used to treat balance disorders. Known balance-training exercises are “stand from sitting position”, “stand on one leg” and “bend forward so you may pick an object from the floor”. Balance training can utilize simple tools such as inflatable balance discs, foam rollers, wobble boards, foam pads, mini-trampolines, and other unstable surfaces. An exercise utilizing a wobble board can be for example “while balancing on a wobble board, catch and toss a small light weight ball”.
The following three patents relate to balance testing and/or movement coordination: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,318; 5,476,103 and WIPO Publication No. WO 98/46127 entitled “Method and apparatus for the diagnosis and rehabilitation of balance disorders”.
Several companies developed balance measurement and/or balance treatment devices. NeuroCom (wwwdot.neurocomdot.com) has several devices for rehabilitation. The Smart Balance-Master from NeuroCom is a posturography training device. It involves a moving platform coupled to a computer monitor. K.A.T. (Kinesthetic Ability Trainer) from www.medfitsystems.com is used for balance testing and/or balance training. Other known devices are BalanceQuest and System 2000 from Micromedical Teclmologies (wwwdot.micromedicaldot.com). System 2000 is a rotational vestibular chair.
U.S. Publication No. 2002/115536 entitled “Balance training device” describes a device that has a seat and performs horse-riding motions.
A rehabilitation system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,885 assigned to Motels B.V. and is also described in (wwwdot.e-motekdot.com). CAREN — a Computer Assisted Rehabilitation Environnlent is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,885. CAREN helps view and analyze balance and coordination disorders.
Patent EP 0 862 930 entitled “An Interactive device with a balance plate” describes a balance plate for training and rehabilitation of equilibrium capacity.
The disclosures of all patents and other publications mentioned in this patent application are incorporated herein by reference.